


you and me, between sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, help i can't stop with the muraichis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, a warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, between sheets

Morning seeps in between sheets, honey-slow and sweet. Dawn in Gensokyo is calm, unclouded, rays of sunlight falling in through the screen doors. You look up, through the white fluttering curtains, as the yellow light filters into Myouren temple.

Ichirin is just waking up, as well, her breathing steady and soft. Her arms are around you, draped loosely over your shoulder, and she stirs when you turn to touch her face. She giggles breathily, eyes fluttering half open.

"Hello there," she whispers, and turns over onto her back. You can't help but run your hands down her sides, fingertips ghosting over her warm skin as you roll upwards, one vertebra at a time. She closes her eyes, smiles wide and satisfied, just as radiant as the morning.

"Hello, yourself," you retort, your voice unintentionally low. Her sleeping yukata is already shrugged off to her shoulders-- it has a habit of falling open, belt coming loose at night. Her skin is luminous as you move the duvet off of her body. 

She shivers as the chill of morning drifts over her. "Mm, what time is it?"

"Six-thirty," you answer, your hands already down her hips as you plant a kiss on the part of her hair. "We have two hours till service starts. I'm taking my time."

"What would Hijiri say," Ichirin jokes, but her words are too sleepy to hold any sharpness. Your fingertips start to wander, and she sinks back into the futon, sighing. The chillbumps on her skin have receded; you warm her against you, straddling her as she lies there vulnerable and ready. Her smile doesn't fade even as she lays one arm over her eyes, blushing as your thumbs meet below the hem of her bloomers.

You throw the covers all off now, your hands running down the surface of Ichirin's legs as you scoot backwards over her body. you leave kisses all over her chest, the space between her breasts, down to her stomach and indent of her hips. You worship every inch of her with your hands and mouth, every ounce of strength inside you channeled through your fingertips and into her skin. She comes undone, slowly and languidly, in the early-morning light, as you press your lips into the meeting of her thighs and she whimpers softly into her pillow. 

"Ohhh," she sighs, in a gentle breath. Her fingers tangle into your hair as you take care of her, and she melts, dissolves into the mattress. Her breathing trembles, her hands over your scalp quivering the slightest bit. You feel a faint thrill of pride in your stomach.

When she finishes, she bursts into bloom, her mouth open, hips twitching and rolling, every movement languid and connected. You hold Ichirin close as the aftershocks ripple through her, and her hot breath gusts against your ear when you press her to your chest. She sits up slowly, leaning against you, her hands on your shoulders-- you're on her lap as she comes up, holding your waist as she leans in and kisses you.

"Best way to wake up," she murmurs, tracing patterns on your neck and shoulders with her index finger. You agree wordlessly, tip your head back to allow her access, and she leans forward, kissing you again.

Like this, you lean back, weaved into her, entangled and inseparable. You lose yourself in the haze of sleepiness and the sweetness of the morning light, her skin on yours, faintly smelling of lilac and sea breezes.

You ease into each other, into the gentle comfort of each other's touch, and your eyes linger on hers before you surrender, before you let yourself go.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i'm so gay i'm muraichi trash


End file.
